Twilight Sparkle
"Did you pick up those seventeen loaves of cabbage I asked for?" Twilight Sparkle is one of the main characters of the "Equestria Girls Parody Series". Characteristics Twilight Sparkle is a human teenage girl with purple skin, straight purple hair with a streak of pink, and purple eyes. She wears a blue blouse and a purple skirt with her cutie mark on it, and wears purple and pink boots. She lives in the Golden Oaks Library with her pet dog Spike. She was initially indoctrinated and controlled by the Reapers. As an indoctrinated Reaper, her eyes glow orange and her voice gets distorted, before she totally transforms into her Reaper form, complete with her wings, crown, and cutie mark. She can also control others' minds and convert her victims, such as Brad, into Husks. When the Reapers lost contact with her, she was released from their control. Twilight as rewritten by Pedant Both in the episodes which serve as a prequel to the original series, as well as the new ones, Twilight Sparkle goes through several changes as a character. At first, Twilight Sparkle comes across as arrogant, lazy and selfish. She spends most of her time playing video games, while skipping school. She lives paracitically on her parents, who continue to support her financially. She's apathetic to her friends, and finds them annoying for most of the time. The only person she likes is Spike, who's barely with her anyway, as he spends most of his time drinking outside. When they have time to interract, they get along fine, exchanging snarky comments about others. Twilight almost never leaves the library and she's not very world-concious - she's not aware of what is happening in Equestria, f.ex. the ongoing war between the Appuls and the Oranges (which lasted a whole year).Once her parents realize that Twilight was skipping school and stop sending her money, she immiediately starts to beg for it online, with no shame. Forced to either find a job, or get back to Canterlot High, she chooses the latter, but is hit by a car on her way. In the hospital she's visited by her mother and Pinkie Pie. With a broken leg and arm, Twilight has an excuse to stay out of Canterlot High for some time. Twilight sees it as an opportunity to lallygag more, but her mother hopes that her daughter will use this time for a bit of self-reflection. Once released from hospital, Twilight and Pinkie Pie struck a deal - the girls want a place to practice for an upcoming Battle of the Bands. In exchange for large chunk of the prize, Twilight allows her friends to stay in the library as much as they want. She quickly regrets it, as they play terribly, and constantly need her help with something. Tempted only by money, she endures her friends' long stay, as she already made up her mind, and has no intention of going back to school. However, after a full recovery, she realizes, that the concert has been postponed due to the Appuls' military operations. Her friends continue to practice, but with no prize, which is yet to be won (if at all), she has to go to Canterlot High. On their last free Sunday, she and Spike sit around doing nothing. This is the exact moment, when the plot for Vengeance Thy Name is Apples starts. It turns out that the Appuls broke their truce with the Solar Empire and decided to invade Ponyville right after the Oranges have been defeated. This forces Twilight to join the rebellion, after being rescued by Officer Gold Star. Chrysalis, who's hiding in her military base in the mountains, decides to make Twilight a Commander of a newly formed SPORK-COM. Since Chrysalis is aware of the First War, she assumes that at least to some extent, the original traits of each character still remain somewhere inside them. She remembers Twilight Sparkle as the smartest pony around - perfect for precise, stratigic and tactical operations. Unfortunately, Twilight has no memory of her previous self, and is nothing more than a lazy buffon. With her knowledge of video-games, she manages to maintain the illusion of competence, but she doesn't take the thread seriously at all - especially since she doesn't need to go anywhere in person and risk her own life. Her team manages to destroy the Appuls' flying fortress, but in reality, she had almost no part in it. Officer Gold Star is the only one who suspects that Twilight is a fraud, and later confirms this during a mission in Ponyville - now occupied by Uncle Rich Pennybags. Only then, after her ignorance threatens the life of her closest friends, she regains some self-awareness. With a new operation, this time conducted by Officer Gold Star, she admits her lack of skills, and decides to closely follow orders. During that mission, because of a simple misunderstanding, she abandons Officer Gold Star and his team, leaving them to face multiple enemies on their own. Once she realizes her yet another failure, she goes to Canterlot Castle to face Uncle Rich Pennybags - alone and ready to die... (...) more coming soon. Other forms Twi-Reaper In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Brag Busters" and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Brag Busters *MOVIE ACCURATE REMAKE*", Twilight transforms herself into a Reaper to challenge Trixie Lulamoon's boasts. As a Reaper, her eyes glow orange and her voice gets distorted, before she totally transforms into her Reaper form, complete with her wings, crown, and cutie mark. In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Celestia's Reign", she speaks with Harbinger's voice in Brad's phone call with Rarity before she directly controls his mind. In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Cosmonaut Quincenera", several Twi-Reapers attack Vice Principal Luna's spaceship, and one of them vaporizes the ship and everyone inside. In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Spike's Chill Evening" and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Discord's Awakening", it is revealed that she was controlled by the Reapers, which is the cause of her voice being like the Harbinger's voice. She also converted Brad into a Husk. However, when the Reapers later lost contact with her, she was released from their control. Pony Twilight In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Prologue", Twilight is a pony who was at her Twinkling Balloon with her friends when they got sucked into a whirlwind, and were transformed into humans in the process. Male Twilight Sparkle In "EQUESTRIA GUYS", her male counterpart exists. He is Male Sunset Shimmer's rival. Gallery Thisistwily.png Cutetwi.png Twisoanime.png commandertwi.png|Twilight, leader of SPORK-COM. Rockertwi.png|Twilight in "Rainbow Rocks" and "The Horsening". Twilightwith120percentmoremakeup.png Trivia * Twilight Sparkle is voiced by the voice "Julie" from the text-to-speech website "Oddcast". Category:Characters Category:Mane Six Category:Equestrians Category:Humans Category:Female